Vampire's greatest desire, Naruto style!
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: What happens when a Sheon goes to a school straight out of Vampire knight? chaos, randomness, and sleep-deprived girls getting detention! rated M for paranoia. no lemon
1. female sheon in a school fulla vampires

_**And I don't want the world to see me, **_

_**'Coz I don't think that they'd understand...**_

_**When everything was made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am...**_

Some lessons, if to be truly learnt, must be taught by sorrow

*

How long can you fight the darkness before you find it in yourself?

*

Sometimes we see more clearly in darkness than in the light of day

*

To embrace the darkness is to discover your inner light

*

"Ohh!"

"Told ya it was awesome," Kira smirked at her friend, Reiko, who was currently gawking at the new school they were attending. Reiko smiled and nodded. "Hai, hai, you did, my friend, even if it _is _in Japan, it's still worth that train, plane, and bus ride I took to get here," Reiko said, looking at Kira.

Her strange eyes returned to the castle. _(That's really, really _big_. I didn't even think they made schools this big, now or any other time in history!)_ Her golden eye caught the sun, and she closed it tightly, gripping it and the left side of her head. "Reiko! Reiko, are you okay?" Kira looked anxiously at her friend. "Yeah. You just need to get used to Yang and her photophobic-ness." She grimaced, looking sideways from her pained crouch with her hazelnut eye.

Kira scoffed. "You're still going on about the voices in your head as if they're real people. If you keep that up, they won't ever go away," she chided, wagging a finger in disapproval. Reiko smiled at her friend. _(If she only knew. This person is much more than just a voice in my head; it's another soul in my body)_

_**(Who're you calling 'it?' if I remember correctly, I'm a certified GIRL.)**_

Reiko laughed once without humor and looked back at her friend. She envied Kira. She had long, ebony hair that hit her waist, and curled in a most becoming fashion. She had beautiful icy blue eyes that would melt any would-be suitor's heart and long, thick lashes that were the same ebony as her hair. She had a petite figure and a small waist. She was evenly developed, and the new outfit looked perfect on her.

Reiko glanced down at herself.

She, too, was wearing the black uniform, only she had long, thin pants on to cover up her many cuts and bruises. Her bust, or what she allowed anyone to see of it, was well-concealed under her shirt, having buttoned up the top as far as it would go. She had one gold eye, and one hazelnut eye, and her lashes were deep brown, like her hair, and didn't look as striking on her pale face, though hers were as perfect as her friend's.

Her short brown hair had natural highlights of blood red, and her hair was a brownish-copper-ish color in the sun. Bangs swept across her face and over her eyes, so no one could see them, and her cap had floppy cat ears on it.

Kira looked at her friend, wondering why she was so sad at the moment. Her thoughts were swept away, however, when her limo arrived.

Reiko smiled halfheartedly at her friend as she ordered the driver to pull out her suitcases. She felt sorry for the poor man. He had a long day ahead if he was going to go _that _slow. Kira was known for her shopping, and she had the cash to pay it off with.

Kira came from the Yuuminaki family, a prestigious family line tracing back for centuries. They also owned some of the malls here near the school. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and Reiko wouldn't look twice if she had the pictures to prove it.

_**(**_**I **_**would. How would they have gotten her out without harming her mom? Did they have to perform a C-section? Oh no! We have a weird friend!)**_

_(Correction, _I _have a weird friend. She doesn't know you exist, remember?)_

_**(Oh yeah.)**_

"KIRA! Kira! Oh my Gosh, you're here!" Reiko flinched and looked over her shoulder, eyes wide. A girl with bubblegum pink hair and hazy emerald eyes came bouncing up. Kira turned and smiled really big at the newcomer.

"Sakura? Sakura, wow. You go here?" Kira asked, looking at her friend. "Well, I wouldn't be here if I weren't! I'm the headmistress Tsunade's star pupil. I study right under her, working with shizune-san! I came here to show the new kids around!"

Reiko backed slowly away from the loudness that was emanating from the general area and bumped into someone. She whipped around and came face-to-face with a girl with short, light brown hair, back eyes, and a yellow bandana (Which was tied around her neck.)

"G-gomenasai," She sputtered out, fumbling with her Japanese a little. Reiko cursed her American decent and lack of Japanese languageness.

_**(You just made another word.)**_

_(Really? I could've sworn it was-oh. I see the squiggle now.)_

She mentally fixed the Squiggle in her brain and smacked herself internally for missing that.

"A-ano, it's fine. You must be the new girl from America. Matsuri desu," She introduced, looking shyly at Reiko. Reiko smiled slightly, too. "A-ano…… Anna desu. But you can call me Reiko," she stammered, trying to get all the words right. She mentally cursed herself, again. She had screwed up and forgotten the words to say "you can call me" so she just said it in English.

Matsuri smiled knowingly at the girl. It was a good thing she spoke English. "It's okay. I speak English," she said. Reiko sighed. "Oh thank God. I was afraid of pulling out my DS lite and looking like a nerd for using a game system to find words to say."

"You have a game that does that?" Matsuri asked interestedly. Reiko grinned and pulled her silver DS out. "See? It's 'my Japanese coach for DS," She announced, pointing to the game cartridge. Matsuri squinted at the letters. "They teach you how to write in that language, ne?" She asked. Reiko nodded. "Hai. I can write better than I can speak. Why, can't you read English?" Matsuri hung her head.

Reiko looked at her new "ally" as she called it, and a light bulb went off inside her head. "Oi! I could teach you how to write in English, and you could help me speak Japanese!" Matsuri looked up. "Really? That would be awesome!" Reiko smiled and Stuck up two fingers in "peace." "Dattabayo!" she said, making The pink one, as she had deemed Sakura, flip her head around. "You sound like a night class student I know, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Night class?" Reiko asked, confused. What was this, some knockoff of Vampire knight?

"Yeah. This school has a day class, all girls, and a night class, all boys."

_**(okay, now this **_**really **_**sounds like a knockoff of VN. What next?)**_

Reiko laughed. "What, next you're going to tell me the night class is all vampires, and that the school has two prefects to keep the day and night classes separate." Everyone got a laugh off of that.

"Yeah, when I first got here, I was really paranoid about the night class. I mean, we never even _see _them. Ya know, except for on the first day, when we all met. That's how I know that Naruto kid," Sakura said, smiling brightly. "That's all he said, after everything, Dattabayo," She said, making her voice lower and more energetic to match the Uzumaki kid's.

Everyone laughed at that, and they went in the castle to find their dorms.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0., crazy line! ooooooooh, cazry lnie! **

Naruto sneezed as he walked into the night class's dorm area…… thingy. "Oi, someone must be taking about me, dattabayo!" Then he remembered what he came in here for, and ran off to Shikamaru and Kiba's room.

"OI! OI! Wake up! The new girls are here!" Shikamaru rolled over and sat up lazily, glaring at Naruto from half-open lids. "What is it this time?" He asked, pulling his hair up in his trademark pineapple pony. Kiba rolled over off his bed and sat up. Akumaru barked and sat on his haunches. "The new girls are here!" he shouted again. Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged looks of disbelief. He had woken them up for some new kids?

"Naruto," Shikamaru began. Kiba sniffed the air and held up his hand, signaling for them to wait. His eyes widened. "She smells _good._ But, like……one of us? How the hell is that possible?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru sniffed the air, too. "Whoa. Talk about a nice smell. This is very strange, though. I think… She might be….Maybe…" Naruto looked at Kiba, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Get on with it!" Shikamaru looked up. "She might be a Sheon. Or at least half of one." Kiba looked at Shikamaru, straight in the eye. "You mean to tell me a female Sheon, a person with ample amounts of blood that cater to a specific vampire's taste, once thought to be extinct, is roaming around a school filled with male vampires?" He asked. Shikamaru nodded.

The three boys exchanged a look, and then burst out the door to another room.

"GAARA!"


	2. meeting the vamps

(Reiko): Hiya! I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer -_-'

_**(Yang): I wanna do it!!!**_

(Reiko): fine.

_**(Yang): (Reiko) N. doesn't own anything, aside from Kira, and her. I'm technically her, so I guess me, too. Anyway, she owns nothing, if she did, we wouldn't be writing this, now, would we?**_

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o crazy line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"GAARA!"

Gaara turned his head to look at the fumbling boys. Naruto had tripped over Shikamaru, and Kiba was lunging over them. He shook his head. This was just too much.

On the other side of the room, Kankuro, his older brother, was laughing his ass off (LMAO!) and happened to roll off the bed, injuring himself. "Okay, what's the big deal? Did Icha Icha paradise come out in theaters and you got tickets or something?" He asked, looking at the three boys, who were currently in a dog pile with Akamaru sitting on top, barking.

"Even better! Dattabayo!" Naruto shouted from the bottom of the pile. "Oi! Get orf meh!" He shouted, trying in vain to lift up the two boys and one dog on top of him. Gaara sighed and shoved Shikamaru and Kiba off roughly with his sand, causing Akamaru to yelp in surprise and hop off. Naruto sat up and shook his blonde head, making him look like a fox that had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Much better, dattabayo!" He said, grinning up at Gaara. Gaara cocked an "eyebrow." Kankuro looked at them, changing back to the subject at hand. "What's going on?" He asked, a little bored. If they'd forgotten already then it might not be so important. Then again, they _had_ practically threw themselves at Gaara's and his room for whatever-it-was.

"The new kids are here dattabayo!" Naruto shouted. Gaara glared. "Naruto, unless these new kids are other vampires that want to murder sasuke, need our help and have permits, I don't care," he said. Naruto shook his head. "But this is important dattabayo!" Gaara turned reluctantly from the meal he was having and looked at his "friend."

"One of 'em smells _real _good, and Shikamaru says She smells like a…. What did you say she smelled like, Shikamaru?" Naruto said, turning to his sweatdropping friend. "A Sheon," he reminded his incompetent blonde friend. "Yeah! You know, like in the textbooks!" Gaara looked carefully at them. "Aren't they uber rare?" Kankuro asked slowly, trying to process the new information.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "But, remember, my old man's married to one, so I know what they smell like. It's hard to describe, but it smells like the best blood ever known to mankind is in that one person, but they also smell like one of us, kind of," he said, looking at Kankuro and avoiding Gaara's glare, which had lifted up some to reveal a now stoic expression.

"Then let's go see them tonight dattabayo!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. Kankuro whapped him upside the head. "Teme! Shukaku-sama and Yoko-sama would murder us if they found out we snuck out!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Oi! You're forgetting, Yoko-sama's my uncle, and Shukaku-sama's Gaara's uncle."

Naruto smiled widely, looking like a clever fox that had just stole a chicken. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're on such good terms with your uncle. How long was the last detention he gave you?" Naruto looked down. "Nine months. One for every prank," he said. Kankuro nodded. "Thought so."

Gaara spoke up, his raspy voice silencing the argument. "I could ask Shukaku. He would give me a pass." Kankuro looked at his little brother. "When did you get on such good terms with uncle Shukaku, Gaara?" He asked.

Gaara shrugged and turned back to the blood-covered teen in the middle of the room. Naruto smiled, completely ignoring Gaara's gory table manners. "It's settled, then!" he turned and went back to his room for a good day's sleep.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o crazy line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Reiko looked at her room mate, Temari. "Ano, so, Temari-san, do you have any brothers?" She asked apprehensively. Temari stiffened visibly. "Yes, Two. Why?" She asked, looking at Reiko. Reiko shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just bored. I should be learning Japanese, though." Temari sniggered. "Yeah, you should, your accent is horrible." Reiko smiled and threw a pillow at her, pulling out her DS simultaneously.

3 hours later

"Oh God. So. Much. Information!" Reiko gasped, looking at the screen. She shut it off and lay back on her bed. "I'm still at kindergartener level," She groaned, rolling over and trying to get some sleep. Temari looked at her roommate and laughed quietly before turning off the light and rolling over to sleep in her own bed. _Kami I hope Gaara doesn't kill her. _She thought as she drifted off.

Reiko, however, was having issues in her head.

_(Shut the hell up, Yang!)_

_**(I hear someone! Keep your guard up, they don't smell right. And their mind isn't much better.)**_

_(I'll keep my guard up, Yang.)_ Reiko said, grabbing a metal pole nearby. She looked anxiously around. A loud _thunk!_ alerted her to another person's presence. Reiko slammed the pole down on whoever-it-was's head. "Ouch dattabayo!" A blonde boy said, emerging from the shadows rubbing his head. Reiko loosened her grip on the pole some, but still held it out in front of her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said, not bothering to use Japanese. The blonde looked up, confused (lol.)

"Nani?" He asked, looking at her with a deer-in-the-headlights look. She sniggered. "Gomen," she said, switching back to Japanese. "I said 'Who are you and what are you doing here." He rubbed his head and smiled like a dork. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm from the night class. Me and a few of my friends got passes to see the new girls. Looks like I found ya first!" He cheered. Reiko lowered her pole.

Naruto stuck his head out the door and sucked in a big breath, getting ready to holler. Reiko covered his mouth with her hand. "No yelling! The entire day class will wake up! Well, except my roommate, she's snoring too loudly."

Naruto snorted under her hand. She let her hand drop and he turned to her. "Well, how'm I 'spossed to tell my friends where you are?" He pointed out. Reiko laughed. "Easy. I'll just help you look for your friends. That way I'll be there and you can introduce me." He nodded and smacked his hand. "That was so simple! How come you have to be so smart?" He whined, looking dejectedly at her. She smiled. "What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents."

She grabbed him by the arm. "Come on! Your friends aren't going to find us very easy. I'm surprised _you _found the room. It's hidden behind several hidden doors and branches off from the kitchen, unlike the others that start from the common room," she said, pulling him along. "Yeah, well, I've been to the girl's dorm once before, when we took a tour. I got hungry and found the door by accident." Reiko smiled. "Now, why is that not so hard to believe, hmm?" they both shared a laugh.

_**(Yang) – (do we stop here? No! Why? Because I said so!!!!!)**_

"Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba!" Naruto said, running up with a breathless girl trailing behind. "N-Naruto-san, wait! I'm sleep deprived and sore, please stop!" She begged, stopping and placing her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Naruto grinned and ran up to his friends. "Guys, this is Reiko. She won't tell me her last name, she likes ramen, pocky, curry rice, ice cream, fish, and salted cow's tongue, her favorite color is silver, she doesn't very much like pink, she's trying to learn Japanese fluently, but finds it very hard, and She hates sudden, loud noises and fast movement. That's all I know, other than that she's got one hell of an arm." Reiko, who had caught up, stared at him. "You know, I really didn't think you were gonna remember all that, otherwise I wouldn't have told ya. At least you don't know my last or real names." She leaned up against the wall, trying to relax a little.

Unfortunately for her, Gaara was looking at her intently. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked at Naruto. "So, I've said hi, or you have, actually. Can I go back to sleep?" Gaara's sand pinned her to the wall. "Who are you?" He asked calmly. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, gasping when he constricted the sand a bit. "I'm Reiko," she gasped. The sand tightened around her even more.

"Tell the truth. You're from America. You probably have an American name," he said, squeezing a bit tighter. "Anna. Anna desu." The sand loosened up a bit. "What are you?" She glared at him. "Non ya business," She spat. The sand constricted visibly. "Gaara! She doesn't know we're vampires. She's forbidden to tell anyone that's human, remember?" Kankuro reasoned.

Gaara grinned manically, showing extended fangs where his canines should be. Reiko Sighed as the sand loosened to where it had been previously. "I'm a Sheon." Gaara removed his sand, and she fell on the floor, hitting the linoleum on her ass. It made a sickening crack noise and her pale face got even paler.

She bit her lip and whimpered. "Ow," She whispered. Gaara picked her up again with his sand, making a sand gurney to carry her to the infirmary with. Naruto looked at Reiko, then at Gaara. He glared. "Gaara! Why'd you have to do that? She would have told us without the torture, and then you had to go and drop her! She was a good three feet up and tired!"

Gaara looked at his blonde friend. had he make acquaintances with her? No, Naruto Uzumaki only made friends. She must have been very kind to him to have made him forget about the fact that he was a vampire and she a hum-well, Sheon.

Gaara looked at the girl on his sand. "What's wrong," He rasped at her. She looked up, and he noted her eyes were two different colors; one hazel, one golden. Both were in pain. "I think I cracked my tailbone," She whispered. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a few more minutes." Naruto gave her a look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She sat up on the sand, wincing. "Sheons are 'spossed to be on earth to interact with both humans and vampires. You think that it would be possible to cover up bite marks and still interact with humans in daily activities? Swimming, in particular. No, it would prove a disaster. So we heal quickly."

She looked at Gaara. "Hey, Mr. Sandman. Mind letting me down? I've got to get some rest so I can stay awake tomorrow when I have my first day." Gaara let her down, a little gentler than anyone else thought was necessary, and she stood up and smiled at all of them. "Hey, nice meeting everyone, anyway." She said. Gaara gave her a strange look. "Why would you think it was a nice meeting?" he asked incredulously. She shrugged her shoulders. "No blood, no foul. I'm just glad I found something to do while I wait for my roommate to stop snoring."

"Who's your roommate, if I may?"Kankuro asked. She smiled. "Finally, and easy question. Subaku Temari." Gaara and Kankuro gave her a look. "What?" Kankuro looked her square in the eye. "You sure?" he asked. She nodded vigorously.

"She's our sister."


End file.
